Andrea (TV)
Andrea é um dos personagens principais de The Walking Dead. Ela é introduzida como uma sobrevivente, uma das originais do grupo de Atlanta. Nos quadrinhos, ela é uma das personagens que sobreviveu por mais tempo durante a franquia, assim como Rick, Carl, Maggie e Sophia. Descrição Andrea é uma mulher loira de entre 30 e 35 anos. Ele é a irmã de Amy, com quem mantém uma grande relação afetiva. Andrea também demonstra uma relativa habilidade em pescaria. Andrea demonstra não ter tolerância com traidores ou pessoas que atraiam os zumbis, como ela esteve disposta a matar Rick. No entanto, através do diálogo, é possível acalmá-la. Ao menos antes de Entranhas, Andrea não tinha aptidão com armas de fogo, como ela apontou uma arma travada para Rick, pensando que o estava ameaçando assim. The Walking Dead (1° Temporada) "Entranhas" "Você tocou o sino do jantar!" - Andrea, revelando a Rick o que ele fez com seus tiros. Andrea aparece no episódio como o primeiro sobrevivente (fora Glenn) a fazer contato com Rick. Ela o agarrou e o empurrou fortemente, em seguida apontando uma arma para o policial, pois Rick havia atraído os zumbis para a loja de departamentos de Atlanta. Ela é acalmada logo após. Quando Rick destroça o corpo de Wayne para conseguir se camuflar entre os zumbis, Andrea é contra a ideia, e faz uma clara expressão de nojo contra o ato. Rick, mais tarde, liberta a todos, incluindo Andrea, e ruma para fora de Atlanta. "Conte isso aos Sapos" “AMY!” – Andrea, ao reencontrar Amy. Andrea é vista no episódio saindo do caminhão de sobreviventes e se reencontrando com Amy no acampamento. As duas choram e se abraçam. Perto do fim do episódio, Andrea é vista lavando roupa junto com as mulheres. Ed se aproxima e as irrita, fazendo Andrea diz que ele quem vai lavar suas roupas. Ed fica irritado, xinga e ameaça Andrea, exigindo que Carol vá embora com ele. Andrea é a única mulher (além de Jacquie]]) a contestar diretamente Ed. Ela segura Carol para que esta não vá embora. Quando Ed dá um soco na boca de sua mulher, isto desencadeia a fúria de Shane. Andrea grita para ele parar, dizendo que ele vai matar Ed. Shane não dá ouvidos, enfurecido pela frustração no relacionamento com Lori. "Vatos" ''“Eu não sei o que fazer...” ''– Andrea, desesperada pelo fato de Amy estar a beira da morte graças a zumbis. Na introdução do episódio, Andrea é vista pescando com Amy. As duas conversam sobre si mesmas e sobre a sua família. Emocionadas, elas se concentram em pescar para alimentar o acampamento. Algum tempo depois, as duas se aproximam com muitos peixes, atraindo a atenção de Carl e Sophia. No final do episódio, Andrea conversa despreocupadamente com os outros sobreviventes. Ela é a primeira a ficar surpresa e desesperada ao ver que zumbis estão atacando o acampamento – e devorando sua irmã. Andrea, ignorando o ataque, corre e olha para Amy, que foi mordida no pescoço e no braço. Ela repete várias vezes que não sabe o que fazer, e começa a chorar quando Amy morre. "Wildfire" Andrea é vista protegendo o cadáver de Amy, ameaçando atirar em quem quiser . Quando não é mais possível fazer isso e ela reanima na forma de um zumbi, Andrea atira na cabeça da própria irmã. Muito abalada emocionalmente, ela vai com os outros sobreviventes para o CDC. "TS-19" “Tudo se foi.”Texto em itálico – Andrea, psicologicamente abalada pela perda da irmã. No início do episódio, ela é vista entrando no CDC junto com os outros sobreviventes. Mais tarde, Andrea vomita no banheiro do estabelecimento, e é consolada por Dale. Ela decide se juntar a Edwin Jenner e está prestes a morrer, mas fica tocada pelas palavras de Dale, que decide ficar com ela. Eles vão embora, se esquivam da explosão do local e entram nos carros de sobreviventes. The Walking Dead (2° Temporada) "Futuro" ''“Não tem nada a ver com a Amy.” ''– Andrea, tirando sua irmã da questão de sua ideia de suicídio. Neste episódio, Andrea é vista junto com os outros sobreviventes indo em direção a um forte militar. Ela está deprimida pela morte da irmã, e discute com Dale por ele não ter deixado ela morrer. Ela diz que isto não tem nada a ver com Amy, e se ela quiser morrer, Dale não pode impedir. Ela se desliga dos outros sobreviventes e fica dentro da vã de Dale, quase dormindo. Quando se dá por si, ela não vê os outros sobreviventes (escondidos embaixo dos carros) e só há um rebanho de dezenas de zumbis. Andrea se desespera e se abaixa, em seguida sacando sua arma pessoal. Quando a maioria dos zumbis se vai, um deles entra na vã de Dale e vasculha o local. Andrea se tranca no banheiro e fica sentada, com medo. Ela tenta montar sua arma, mas o pente do revólver cai no chão e desperta a atenção do zumbi, que tenta violentamente abrir a porta do banheiro. Andrea coloca as duas pernas na porta, bloqueando-a, mas o zumbi continua a fazer força, quebrando-a. Felizmente, por uma abertura no teto, Andrea recebe de Dale uma chave de fenda, e enfia no olho do zumbi até atingir seu cérebro, matando-o. Mais tarde, ela ouve a conversa de Shane com Lori, quando o policial diz que vai embora. Ela decide ir junto com ele, embora Shane tente inicialmente negar a história. No final do episódio, ela volta para a vã junto com os outros, sob liderança de Daryl. "A Sangria" No episódio, Andrea é vista vagando pela floresta junto com os outros sobreviventes. Ela é se identifica com Carol, pois ambas perderam entes queridos. Mais tarde ela é atacada por um zumbi. Desesperada, Andrea cai no chão e grita, até que Maggie aparece e mata o zumbi. Quando perguntada por Dale se ela está bem, ela não o responde, visivelmente abalada. No final do episódio ela decide por continuar na estrada à espera de Rick, Shane, Lori e Carl, graças à Sophia. "Save the Last One" Andrea procura Sophia juntamente com Daryl, mas eles não conseguem achá-la. "Rosa Cherokee" Andrea é vista chegando à fazenda Greene junto com a maioria dos outros sobreviventes, no carro de Dale. Desde o início, ela é contra a decisão de Hershel de que todos andem desarmados em suas propriedades, embora Rick pede para que essa ordem seja obedecida. Em consequência, ela pede a Shane para aprender a atirar. Andrea ajuda a Dale, Shane, T-Dog e outros a puxarem Glenn para fora de um poço artesiano, depois de colocá-lo lá para atrair um zumbi que estava contaminando um poço. Os sobreviventes salvam Glenn e estão prestes a retirar o zumbi do poço, mas ele se parte ao meio e polui ainda mais o lugar, levando aos sobreviventes abandonarem o poço. Shane a ensina a desmontar um revólver. Mais tarde, Andrea aprende algumas noções básicas de tiro, e que muitas vezes é difícil puxar o gatilho, seja quem for à vida a ser tirada, ou a pessoa a ser baleada. "Chupa Cabra" ''“Zumbi!” ''– Andrea, avisando sobre a presença de um “zumbi” próximo a fazenda. Andrea é vista no início do episódio indo em mais uma rodada de buscas para com Sophia. Ela vai com T-Dog. Jimmy quer ir com eles, e Andrea aprova a presença do adolescente nas buscas, e Shane diz que ele é responsabilidade dela. Mais tarde, Andrea, T-Dog e Jimmy voltam à Fazenda Greene de mãos abanando. Mais tarde, ela é vista vigiando o local de cima da RV de Dale, demonstrando um comportamento ríspido em relação a Glenn. Ela identifica a presença de um “zumbi” que está se aproximando. Ela tenciona atirar nele, embora Rick e Dale digam que não. Rick, T-Dog e Shane vão ao encontro do zumbi, descobrindo que ele é Daryl. Não vendo o rosto do colega, da distância da qual estava, Andrea atira. Felizmente, ela mirou mal e o tiro apenas atinge superficialmente a têmpora de Daryl. Andrea sorri por ter abatido o posível zumbi, mas ouve um sonoro grito vindo de Rick, e se desespera ao saber da verdade, correndo em direção a Daryl. Mais tarde, ela é mostrada sentada na porta da casa dos Greene, desolada. Ela é informada de que Daryl está melhor. ”Segredos” Andrea é vista visitando Daryl e oferecendo um livro ao homem. Daryl não parece se importar, mas diz para ela tomar cuidado se atirar nele outra vez. Mais tarde, Andrea é vista na aula de tiro oferecida por Rick e Shane. Ela se demonstra a melhor dos alunos. Ela pergunta a Shane se desistiu de abandonar os sobreviventes, e o policial não responde, com o rosto em um misto de frustração e tristeza. Mais tarde, Shane dá a ela um “curso avançado”: atirar em um tronco suspenso por uma corda, que foi balançado por Shane e está se movendo de um lado para outro. A intenção é que ela aprenda a acertar alvos móveis. Ela desiste do treinamento quando Shane se torna duro demais e diz que o alvo é o zumbi que matou Amy. Andrea caminha em uma estrada, mas é seguida por Shane, que está dirigindo um carro. O policial tenta se desculpar, embora Andrea continue ríspida com ele. Finalmente, Andrea decide se unir a ele com o pretexto de continuar as buscas por Sophia. Ele e Shane vistoriam um conjunto habitacional, onde encontram cadáveres em decomposição. Após isso, um rebanho de zumbis cerca os dois. Andrea finalmente aprende a atirar bem e mata vários zumbis, fugindo do local com Shane em seu carro. Mais tarde, ela e Shane fazem sexo. Eles voltam à Fazenda Greene e dizem que nada encontraram. Ela não aparece durante o resto do episódio. "Quase Morto" Andrea é vista no início do episódio afiando uma faca para cortar alimentos para os sobreviventes. Ela fica surpresa quando Glenn diz que há zumbis no celeiro e vai até o local junto com os outros, para averiguar. Mais tarde, Andrea conversa com Dale dentro da van do homem. Dale diz que Shane não é o que parece ser, e que Andrea tem que saber o tipo de homem que o policial é. Andrea não dá atenção aos argumentos de Dale, o que o irrita. A mulher tenta se desculpar, mas já é tarde demais. Depois, ela é vista vendo um mapa juntamente com Rick, tentando verificar lugares onde Sophia pode estar. Hershel surge e interrompe a conversa, dizendo que precisa da ajuda de Rick. Andrea diz que vai vigiar o celeiro, e vai ao local com uma de suas armas. Mais tarde, ela pega uma das armas oferecida por Shane, e decide ficar ao lado dele junto com outros sobreviventes. Ela, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn e Daryl atiram nos zumbis do celeiro, matando-os. Ela fica surpresa e visivelmente triste quando vê Sophia, zumbificada, sair do celeiro. “Nebraska” No início do episódio, Andrea é vista desolada, assim como os outros sobreviventes ao olhar para o cadáver de Sophia. Andrea ajuda Beth a se livrar de Annette e mata a mulher com uma enxada. Ela cobre o corpo de Sophia depois. Mais tarde, ela diz para Rick e T-Dog que é preciso fazer uma cerimônia para enterrar os corpos de Sophia, Shawn e Annette. Quando Jimmy pergunta sobre os outros corpos, Andrea afirma que vai queimá-los. Andrea é vista ajudando a colocar os corpos dos zumbis na pick-up. Ela vai ao local onde eles serão queimados na caçamba do carro. Quando um braço cai do veículo, Andrea pede para T-Dog parar o carro, e, com repulsa, pega o braço de zumbi e o coloca na caçamba. Mais tarde, Andrea é vista perto da cama de Beth. Ela informa que o coração da garota está acelerado, e que ela precisa de Hershel. Andrea concorda em cuidar de Carl enquanto Lori está fora. Ao final do episódio, ela é vista queimando os corpos dos zumbis junto com T-Dog e Shane. Curiosidades *Andrea já desenvolveu vários relacionamentos amorosos durante o show. Na série, ela namorava Shane, e durante a terceira temporada passa a ter um relacionamento com o Governador, que termina no episódio Prey. *Em Welcome to the Tombs, Andrea foi mordida por Milton, em seu estado zumbificado. A morte dela, na verdade, foi provocada pelo Governador, que a deixou amarrada a uma cadeira de tortura para ser devorada viva pelo cientista. Ela, em seguida, se suicidou com a arma de Rick. *Nos quadrinhos, Andrea está viva até os dias atuais. Tal fato não se deu na série. Categoria:Residentes de Woodbury Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Sobreviventes Originais de Atlanta